Kinji Takigawa
is , the Sixth Ranger of the Ninningers. Character History Past Kinji Takigawa was born in America, to a family of Yokai Hunters (his father and older brother). When he was still young, his family was killed by an unknown Yokai, and thus he aimed to become a stronger Yokai Hunter than them. Sometime before the series, he met Yoshitaka Igasaki and was so impressed with his ninja techniques that Takigawa begged to become the latter's pupil to fulfil his goals. Igasaki refused on the grounds that Takigawa lacked Ninjaity. However, Takigawa was so insistent that Igasaki finally relented, telling him that he would take on Takigawa as an apprentice, but only if the latter could defeat him in battle, in the hopes that Takigawa would give up upon such an impossible task. After Igasaki left for lands unknown, Takigawa began his own training by copying some of Yoshitaka's ninjutsu. Arrival to Japan As time goes, Kinji built his own StarNinger's arsenal and OtomoNin Rodeomaru, based on instructions from Yoshitaka's autobiography "I am The LAST NINJA", and arrived to Japan after finishing his own training. He first appeared on his OtomoNin when witnessing the Ninningers' battle against Youkai Nekomata. Impressed by the Last Ninja's grandchildren, he decides to withdraw. Originally, he tried to search for the End Shuriken in hopes for it's power so that he can defeat Yoshitaka. However to his disappointment, he learns that the Sealing Shuriken-imbued Youkai does not contain such item, evidenced with one Youkai he kills before. He attacked Yoshitaka as promised to become his pupil if he won, however Yoshitaka escaped. The injured Yoshitaka then appeared at the dojo, leading Takaharu, Yakumo, and Fuuka to lure and fight the culprit, Kinji, only to be defeated easily. As time went, the Ninningers learned that Kinji is not evil, and is in fact just a fan of Yoshitaka, much like Takaharu. After defeating Daidarabotchi, Kinji received a new challenge from Yoshitaka: defeat his grandchildren, and the apprenticeship would be his. Personality As mentioned by Fuuka (and presumably other Ninningers), Kinji bears a likeness to Takaharu, since both are fans of Yoshitaka Igasaki and wishes to follow his path as the Last Ninja. Due to this, he labels himself with the title of Youkai Hunter, hunting Youkai to become stronger. Ever since he learned of Yoshitaka being a Ninja, Kinji displays fanaticism over things related to ninjas and Youkai, even likes to take pictures and footprints of any Youkai he comes across with. StarNinger Arsenal *Nin Shuriken *Ninja StarBurger *Star Sword-Gun Mecha *BisonKing **OtomoNin Rodeomaru **OtomoNin Bison Buggy Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kinji Takigawa is portrayed by . As StarNinger, his suit actor is . Notes *StarNinger so far happens to be: **The first Gold Ranger to be in a ninja-themed Sentai. **The first Ranger to be based on a cowboy. ***If Ninninger is adapted into Power Rangers, StarNinger's American counterpart may not be the first cowboy Ranger, as there was already a team of them before. However, whether they truly count as a cowboy team (as the aforementioned team were using modified Zyuranger/MMPR suits) or not is up for debate. *Similar to a previous Ninja Sentai sixth Ranger, StarNinger has a weapon based on a stringed instrument native to their homeland. *Kinji currently has the earliest debut of any Sixth Ranger, beating the previous earliest by one episode. **Kinji also takes the earliest debut of a Gold Sentai Ranger, appearing in the 8th episode of Ninninger. *He is the first Sentai Ranger after Makito Ozu that can speak perfect English, the others being Jiraiya and Gaku Washio. However, his actor makes Kinji's English more akin to Gaku's finesse with English. **Like Jiraiya, Kinji comes from America and called himself as an American Ninja. They also had their family members killed and swore to take revenge on the perpetrators (whom somehow related to the antagonist in one way or another). *Curiously, despite coming from America, Kinji speaks fluent Japanese and broken English, instead of the other way around. *Kinji has similarities with Genta Umemori: **They are new warriors of the long-running-clan Sentai in their era. **Both are acquaintances of the clan members (Genta with Takeru Shiba and Kinji with Yoshitaka Igasaki). **Both became heroes due to influence from said clan members. **Both made their own changers and mecha by themselves. **Both their changers are food-based. **Both are Gold Rangers. References Category:Sentai Gold Category:Sentai Sixth Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Ninja-themed Rangers Category:Ninningers Category:Sentai Rival Archetype